Stay Sane Inside Insanity
by Tallen93
Summary: Minor AU, When Columbia goes to the lab to mourn over loosing Eddie, and finds Rocky Hurt;what will happen when want,lust, and love take over will Columbia have a 2nd chance at true love!


**A/N: First Rocky Horror Fic so forgive me me for any errors, and this is slight AU, and It was never confirmed, but Columbia and Dr. Scott will know each other in this it will be shown later.**

Columbia finally emerged from her room, make-up free face,ripped pajamas, and Mickey Mouse ears replace her usual appearance; her eyes still puffy and swollen from her wild cries and wails over the loss of Eddie, the only guy who ever cared about her "_Why Eddie, why did ya have to show off, why didn't ya just tell me to get on your bike. We could have gotten away from this stupid place when you escaped from Frank's freezer_." was all she thought as she headed for the lift that led to Frank's lab she couldn't understand why in hell she'd go back to the lab after what happened to Eddie.

She knew going to the lab would be a challenge but what else could she do at this point so late at night, she could talk to Magenta like always but by now she and Riff Raff would be asleep or fooling around with each other, and by the sounds she heard Frank was already occupied with Janet or perhaps Brad, oh Frank he was to blame in Columbia's mind, all he did was love her until the next best came along; she closed the lift door and hit the up button and began her way up towards the lab, she always used it as a place to be to herself but now she wasn't so sure it'd help.

The lift reached its destination and came to a stop and Columbia opened the lift door and stepped out into the lab, it was clean and nothing was out of place since Magenta and Riff Raff cleaned up the mess from Franks "mercy killing.", if you could even call it that even just thinking of Frank saying that sent Columbia into a tearful frenzy she ran to the freezer and began hitting it with so much force her hand was going numb, she stopped her assault on the door and slowly sank to her knees in another series of tears, she knew it was stupid no matter how much she hit that freezer, or how much she wished, Eddie wasn't coming back. Suddenly her cries were interrupted by other small cries coming from Rocky's tank, she got up to see what Frank's 'Creation' was blubbering about she pulled back the red silk sheet and found Rocky lying inside his tank covered in cuts,bruises, and all other types of injuries "Rocky, what happened to ya?" she said with concern, Rocky got up and stood in the tank at the sight of the high-pitched redhead but didn't give an answer; Columbia felt stupid she forgot Rocky couldn't speak "Oh, never mind." she said ripping parts of her pajamas off to use as make-shift bandages she didn't care they were already ripped anyway a few more rips wouldn't hurt.

Rocky just stood there silent as always, but he felt an odd feeling that he had never experienced in the almost 7 hours of his life; he felt comfort in seeing Columbia, and he felt the greatest admiration and love for her, but he knew it was the half of Eddie's brain that he had that was causing these feelings. "There that should help." said Columbia bandaging the last of Rocky's wounds, Rocky looked at her and a sweet smile formed on his face as a sign of his thanks towards her, he took her hand and gently started to run his thumb over it witch sent shivers down Columbia's spine but she came to her senses "No, I cant... I cant risk getting hurt like I did with Frankie, or risk loosing another one like Eddie." she said with sadness in her voice as she looked away from Rocky. This caused Rocky to become upset, as his usual oversensitive personality had kicked in and he sniffled a bit witch got Columbia's attention "Oh Rocky, ya don't have to go getting upset it's nothing against you." she said giving him a reassuring pat on the arm "I mean your a sight after all." she said as she found herself feeling his mussels, and she wouldn't let him know but she was surely enjoying it she definitely was taking back her comment about him being just 'okay'.

Meanwhile, it seemed Columbia's thoughts were correct Riff and Magenta were just finishing up one of there champagne powered thrills "Was it as good for you as it was for me, my beautiful sister?" said Riff in an exhausted breath to his sister/lover as she lit a fresh cigarette "As always, there is never a dull moment with you." she said as she placed the cigarette in her mouth and took a few puffs. Riff Raff, looked his sister up and down; he never got tired of looking at her, he took his finger and started sensually stroking Magenta's skin through her see-through robe that covered her "Stop it Riff, you know that if you tease me just after finishing it makes me mad, I'm to wore out." said Magenta as she sadly removed her brothers hand from her body; Riff knew he had been beaten so he got off of the bed and went towards the room's monitor and turned it on to snoop on Frank and there guests, when he first turned it on he saw the empty Zen Room, with a second turn of the dial he saw inside Brad's room he was sitting on the foot of the bed, while Frank was laying there with a smile, just seeing Frank made Riff sick, he gave the dial another turn and what came up on screen peaked his interest he saw Columbia and Rocky and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw a look in Columbia's eyes that reeked of love and lust and his dark mind had already seen a good twist in his plan "'Genta, it seems your young friend has grown fond of Franks creation." he said as Magenta wrapped her arms around him from behind to see what was on the screen. Magenta then got the same fiendish look on her face that Riff had "Yes, it seems so; we could use this to our advantage brother." she said releasing her grip from her brother "Yes it seems we can my sweet sister." said Riff as they joined there hands and moved slowly up each others arms until there elbows met.

Columbia felt herself growing more fond of Rocky as the seconds passed, she didn't know why; she vowed to herself that after loosing Eddie she would never love again, but she was human so she wasn't too surprised that she felt herself gaining feelings for Rocky; but this just caused her to think if she did love again that she would be betraying Eddie, and that just made her cry more; but she felt Rocky's hand graze her face to wipe a stray tear away "You know something Rocky, your awfully sweet you know that?" she said as she looked at him for catching her tear, and then continued "Which is why I cant think of who would beat up on you like this." she concluded still looking at the quiet gentle giant with thankful eyes; but as if some strange force had made her do it, she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Rocky. As this happened Rocky's brain triggered memories of Columbia and Eddie's last date together he felt the sensation of the taste of the baby-pink lipstick Columbia had worn and he felt all the emotions Eddie had felt that night love, lust, and happiness.

When Columbia broke the kiss, she had a look of wanting in her eyes, not a want of lust but one of comfort, all she wanted was to be held in a warm embrace and she desired to feel like she was all that mattered, she wanted what exactly she felt when she was with Eddie; then like Rocky had read her thoughts he picked her up spontaneously and put her into the tank with him and the two began kissing again but with more intensity, Columbia put her hands in Rocky's hair and just played with it while his hands explored her body taking in every curve of her frame, Columbia slowly bent herself down at his touch, and he followed covering them both in the red silk sheet in the tank they became invisible and dead to the world.

But what was unknown to them is that the lift was making it's way up carrying Riff, Frank, and Brad up to the lab;Riff Raff was making cries of pain as the lift made it to the lab he was at the mercy of Frank's whip "MERCY!" yelled Riff as he ran out of the lift feeling another hit that sent him to the ground "How did it happen,I was to understand you were to be watching!" yelled Frank striking Riff again;Frank had become enraged when Riff Raff had called Frank on the monitor and said Rocky had broken loose and escaped, but Riff just put on an act he had planned scarring Rocky off resulting in his injuries at the hands of Frank's dogs and interrupting Frank of his 'fun' with the guests "I was only away for a minute...master." said Riff his back facing Frank so he couldn't see the smile coming upon his face "Well, lets see if you can find him on the monitor!" yelled frank picking Riff up hitting him and pushing him out of the way; Brad had exited the lift during all this and felt bad for Riff, he wanted to step in but he didn't want to suffer Franks wrath.

As he was instructed to do Riff Raff went to the lab's monitor and switched it on flipping through the different screens, until he came upon a image of a old man in a wheelchair outside the door to the castle "Master,master we have a visitor." he said getting Frank and Brad's attention and making them look at the screen Brad was the first "Hey Scotty!" he said gaining looks from Riff and Frank "Dr. Everett Scott." he said explaining his random name shouting, "You know this earthling?" said Riff, but Frank had noticed his error and hit his shoulder Riff fixed himself with clearing his throat "This person." Brad then answered "I certainly do, he happens to be an old friend.". This had caused Frank's paranoia to show "I see so this wasn't simply a chance meeting, you came here on purpose." Brad saw the rage on Frank's face "I told you my car broke down, I was telling the truth." said Brad with hurt in his voice, he had told the truth but Frank was not having it "I know what you told me Brad, but this Dr. Everett Scott, his name is not unknown to me." "He was a science teacher at Denton High School." said Brad trying to prove again that he was being truthful but with no luck, "And now he works for your government doesn't he Brad? He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation, of that which you call U.F.O's! Isn't that right Brad?" yelled Frank scaring Brad so badly he actually backed into a step in the lab and fell down "He might be, I don't know!" as Frank was about to continue his rant Riff came in "The intruder is entering the building master." Frank thought on where Dr, Scott would be in the castle "He'll probably be in the Zen Room, shall we inquire of him in person?" said Frank as he went towards a contraption by the monitor and started pulling a lever; as he pulled it parts of the machine came out of the wall.

A few seconds went by and there was a strange noise coming from the walls as if something was running through them then Dr. Scott busted into the lab through the pink linoleum walls, and was covered in yellow powder "Great Scott!" yelled brad at the sight of his former teacher turned friend, with the magnet effect of Frank's machine still in effect Dr. Scott started wheeling down the lab's incline at a fast speed and finally came to a stop coming face to face with Frank "Frank N. Furter, we meet at last." he said with a stern look towards him "Dr. Scott!" said Brad as he threw his hand towards him, and the had a had handshake "Brad, what are you doing here?" sad Dr. Scott surprised to see his former student in such a strange place, there reunion was put short by Frank "Don t play games Dr. Scott, you know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here. It was part of your plan was it not, that he and his female should check the layout for you? Well, unfortunately for you all, the plans are to be changed. I hope you're adaptable Dr. Scott, I know Brad is." Said Frank ending another one of his rants. "I can assure you that Brad's presence here come as a complete surprise to me. I came here for Eddie." said Dr. Scott getting down to his point for being in Frank's castle "Eddie, I've seen him..." began Brad but he was stopped by Frank "Eddie? what do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?" said frank completely taken back buy the statement, Dr. Scott got a wise smirk on his face "I happen to know a great deal about a lot, you see Eddie happens to be my nephew." Frank was shocked by this statement and was about to fire a response back until a loud voice full of moans and screams was heard from Rocky's tank "Slowly, slowly its to nice a job to rush!" hearing this Frank went to the tank and lifted up the sheet as it left them Rocky and Columbia stood up and covered themselves with the sheet; Dr. Scott recognized Columbia.

"Columbia!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Columbia!"

"Brad, Riff Raff!"

"Rocky!"

As the names were being said Rocky didn't respond to his name, all he could do was look at Frank but Frank became enraged at the betrayal of another 'playmate' "Listen, I made you, and I can break you just as easily!" said Frank through gritted teeth; Columbia was about to respond but Magenta came in through the hole in in wall and banged on a gong "Mater,dinner is prepared!". Frank gave a look of annoyance at her tone "Excellent, under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional." he said the last bit with a glare towards Columbia and Rocky.

After the scenario in the lab everyone in the castle was sitting at the long table in the dining room, everyone was quiet, Frank sat at the head of the table, Dr. Scott sat opposite front of him, Brad and Janet sat together at the left, and Columbia and Rocky together on the right. The awkward silence had been broken by Riff Raff and Magenta carting in a covered dish containing the nights dish, they pushed the cart until they were next to Frank and opened it showing a steaming hot turkey or ham, Frank stood up as Magenta handed him an electric carving knife; and began carving the dinner into individual slices Magenta took the slices and passed them out on one side as Riff poured the drinks on the other.

As the food and drink was being passed out everyone was still silent, as soon as Rocky got his plate he was about to start eating, but he stopped at Frank pointing the carving knife at him and making the blade run, after he got dun cutting the dinner he simply picked up his glass and said "A toast, to absent friends." everyone picked up there drinks and unenthusiastically responded "To absent friends." and began drinking as Frank began again "And Rocky." he got a small party hat and place it on his head as he began a few bars of _Happy Birthday To You._ And as everyone joined him he sat down and ended mid-verse then interrupted everyone else "Shall we?" he said as everyone stopped singing and began eating and as predicted Rocky ate with his hands like a barbarian until Columbia gave him a slight kick under the table and showed him her fork and knife; Rocky, getting the point picked up his fork and knife and still manged to eat like a barbarian. As the dinner went on Dr. Scott interjected a conversation starter "We came to discuss Eddie." Columbia chimed up at the name of her dead, former lover "Eddie?", she was stopped from talking further but an annoyed Frank using the carving knife in her direction "That's a rather tender subject, another slice anyone?" he said trying to get off of the conversation, Columbia fell silent all her emotions bubbling up from before "Excuse me." was all she said as she left the dinning room, closed the doors behind her, as she began another wild crying and screaming fit as she ran back to her room, after the outburst Dr. Scott said out loud to himself "I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse then I imagined, aliens." as he said this it received a group response of "Dr. Scott!", the group couldn't understand if he was just babbling or being racially insensitive." but Frank responded "Go on Dr. Scott, or should I say Dr. Von Scott.!" he yelled witch angered Brad "Exactly what are you implying?" said Brad rising from the table only to be stopped by Dr. Scott "It's all right!" he yelled at Brad, "But Dr. Scott." said Brad trying to explain getting an answer of "That's alright Brad." from a calmer Dr. Scott.

Meanwhile, in her room, Columbia had calmed down from her fit; but was still grieving over Eddie as she looked at her wall that was covered in a giant portrait of the punk biker, her memories came back about all the great times they had shared together; she hadn't felt the same way about another guy before; except him, and strangely now Rocky. Trying to get her feelings straightened out she left her room and made her way back to the dinning room, not wanting to seem rude to Dr. Scott; as she opened the doors she found the room was empty except for Rocky "Hey Rocky, where did everyone go?" she said to him but in response he terrifyingly looked down at the table making Columbia look and there she saw a corpse, but not just any corpse but the corpse of Eddie, her Eddie all bone and half way dissected; she couldn't take it anymore she ran into Rocky's arms and just cried into his chest besides Eddie he had been the only man to show her true love and devotion, she looked up at the blonde giant "Rocky, we need to get out of here, but how?" she said trying to think of a way out, they could run but there legs would tire out, they could steal Frank's truck but Columbia never learned how to hot-wire a car and she knew Rocky wouldn't know; then out of nowhere Rocky got an idea he let go of Columbia and made his arms look like he was grasping handle bars, and one of his hands moved in a revving motion, Columbia got his gesture "That's right Eddie's motorcycle is still out front!" she jumped onto Rocky and planted a big kiss on him "Your a genius when you wanna be, I love you Rocky!" Rocky smiled at that last statement and he grabbed Columbia's hand in his and they ran out the front door of the castle and as a miracle had happened Eddie's bike was there with the key still in it, Columbia turned the key, kicked up the kickstand, and revved the engine "Are you sure you know how to ride this thing?" she said to Rocky who just gave shrugging shoulders and placed himself on the bike, with Columbia's arms wrapped around his chest and began speeding towards the castle gate and busted out of Frank's castle and rode off into distance with there sanity, each other, and there love.

**A/N: DONE AT LAST, THIS IS MY FIRST ROCKY HORROR FIC SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS I AM A DIE-HARD EDDIE/COLUMBIA FAN, BUT I HAVE GAINED A SOFT-SPOT FOR ROCKY/COLUMBIA SO I HAD TO WRITE THIS.**


End file.
